


Freckles

by The_Florian_Triangle



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, It’s soft and tiny feel good kinda shit, Kissing, its so short, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Florian_Triangle/pseuds/The_Florian_Triangle
Summary: Occasionally, angels come to the most evil places on earth.
Relationships: Vinsmoke Reiju/Conis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Deadass this is the shortest thing I’ve ever written.

It had been about a week since the angel had come to Germa. She had been tracking the Strawhats since their return to Sabaody with urgent news— some sort of letter that she claimed was from God— and had just missed them at Whole Cake. _The waters ahead are too dangerous_ , Reiju had told her. _A little thing like you won’t survive._ The angel, with the scar near her eye and the hair like spun flax had looked at her, face set. 

_“Then, will you take me over these seas?”_

Reiju couldn’t have resisted it.

Judge was less than thrilled. He’d been less than thrilled ever since his power grab had gone insane and Sanji had told him in no uncertain terms to _sit on a nail_. From Reiju’s perspective, it was exactly what he deserved. The angel thought he was a curious thing, but didn’t spend too much time around him. She told Reiju gravely that she didn’t like men who she couldn’t win a fight against. 

Reiju decided that on that basis, she’d have to start liking her family. Tragic. 

This angel knew nothing about the sea. She called it the “Blue Sea”, like there was a sea that _wasn’t_ blue. She was surprised by the waves. When Reiju wasn’t beating her brothers away from the angel, she was down at the edge of the water with her, talking about the creatures that existed under the deceptive veil of darkness. 

A week after she came, Reiju's door opened at midnight. She sat up, reaching for the knife under her pillow until she saw how the dim candlelight caught the pale blonde hair and turned it deep golden. 

“Conis,” she breathed. “Can I help you?”

“I read a book,” Conis murmured in her soft voice, stepping inside Reiju’s room and closing it. It was so dark. Reiju’s heart was slamming against her ribcage. What was going on? Should she be afraid? 

“A book. Right, I showed you the library.” 

“I’ve never seen such a thing. The blue boy showed the book to me.” Fucking wonderful. She’d have to kill Niji now. 

“I told you not to talk to them, Conis. They don’t care about you.” Conis stepped forward, sitting down on Reiju’s bed and crawling over near her. The soft fabric of the pajamas Reiju had lent her brushed against the sheets. 

“I know. Their eyes are too cold to be seen, so they hide them behind glasses, right?” Reiju swallowed. 

“That’s not quite it, my dear. They don’t care enough to make an attempt to hide anything.” 

“Everyone in this place is hiding something.” Conis tilted her head, feathers flexing as her wings straightened out a little. “You’re hiding a lot of things, though.“ Reiju inhaled as soft fingers stroked her hair away from her face, baring her other eye. “But that’s not important. I have to ask you a question about that book.” 

“Were there naked people in it?” Reiju asked flatly. 

“No.” 

“Dead people?” 

“Not that, either.” Well, there went two of Niji’s main interests. 

“What was in it?” Reiju saw a lot of things coming before they happened. She didn’t see Conis leaning forward, pressing almost unbearably soft lips to her own. It was obvious that Reiju’s angel didn’t know what she was doing, so the taller woman leaned forward, gently setting her hand on Conis’ knee and taking initiative, her heart going from 100 to 0 when that wrung a soft sound out of her guest. Conis pulled back after a second, red in the face and bringing a hand to her lips. 

“That was a... a kiss, right?”

“Yes.” Reiju was going to be confined to single syllable answers for the rest of her life if that ever happened again. 

“And that’s how you show affection on the Blue Sea?” 

“Do you not do that?” 

“No.” Conis swallowed, looking away with her fingers still on her lips. “No, we don’t. But it was... it was very nice. I’d like to do it again sometime.” Reiju had to take a second to calm down. 

“Kisses are... kisses like that... are mainly if you’re romantically attracted to someone, Conis. Scienti— Scientifically speaking. For most cultures.” Conis got redder. 

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

“I didn’t... kiss the blue boy.” Reiju felt stupid. Something wasn’t clicking, maybe she was just tired. 

“Well, obviously. No one in their right mind would—” 

“You’re very pretty,” Conis breathed out suddenly, and hid her face in her hands. Reiju went scarlet. 

“Ah. I think I understand.” She gently pushed Conis’ hands away from her face. “You’re very pretty too. Would you like to try the kiss again?” Conis chewed on her lip to keep it from trembling. 

“Yeah,” she breathed. “I’d like to do kiss again.”

The letter was quickly forgotten.


End file.
